1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of connector devices, and relates more particularly to an electrical connector plug, jack or receptacle.
2. The Prior Art
It is conventional to employ, as means for drawing current from or distributing current to an electrical apparatus, a plug or like tapping or connector appliance which comprises an insulating body housing one or more contacts which may project from or be recesssed within the body. As an example of such device, there may be mentioned the single or double probe devices known as "banana" plugs which include a projecting conductive portion and an input terminal to which an electrical conduit can be affixed. Such banana plugs are, for instance, frequently attached to the terminal ends of wires extending from an audio amplifier and provide a convenient means for effecting electrical connection to a loudspeaker provided with suitable receptor sockets for the plug.
In many instances it is desired to insert a fuse in series with an electrical device, as exemplified by a loudspeaker, which does not have internal fusing provisions. For such purpose, there may be employed so-called in-line fuse holders. The use of in-line fuse holders requires splicing, soldering and the application of insulating tape, making for and unsightly and often an unsafe or electrically resistive condition.